Pragnienie Normalności
by kirahvi
Summary: Harry miał tylko jedno marzenie. Chciał być normalnym chłopcem.


Debiut i to taki niezbyt wysokich lotów.

* * *

Nie pamiętasz, kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło. Od zawsze pragnąłeś tylko jednego. Normalności. Ale nie mogłeś jej mieć. Im bardziej wydawało ci się, że w końcu znajdzie się ktoś, dla kogo będziesz normalny, tym dalej od tego byłeś.

Dla swojej rodziny od zawsze byłeś dziwadłem. Nie rozumieli cię. Bo niby dlaczego by mieli? Robiłeś rzeczy, których nie umieli pojąć, ukryć, a przede wszystkim _zatrzymać_. Bali się ciebie, więc chcieli, byś bał się ich. Robili wszystko, żebyś był normalny. Ale to nie zdało egzaminu. Nic go nie zdawało. W końcu twoja ciotka, wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie cię powstrzymać, mówiła wszystkim, że jesteś umysłowo chory. Wierzyli w to. Nie mieli powodów by nie wierzyć. Więc trzymali się od ciebie z daleka tym samym robiąc z ciebie większe dziwadło.

Łatka chorego psychicznie nie zwolniła cię ze szkoły. Zamiast tego dała ci samotność i dręczycieli - głównie w postaci twojego kuzyna i jego kumpli. Wyglądałeś przy nich niczym chihuahua przy stadzie głodnych pitbulli. Nic dziwnego, że nikt nie reagował. Nikt nie chciał zostać wysłany do szpitala tylko dlatego, że stanął w obronie _świra_.

W końcu jednak zawitała do twojego serca nadzieja na normalność. Kwitła, kiedy myślałeś, że w końcu się stąd wyrwiesz. Uciekniesz od samotności i rozpaczy bijącej od rzędu identycznych domów i identycznych trawników przy ulicy, gdzie mieszkałeś.

Uważałeś, że nie chciałeś _wiele_. Pragnąłeś tylko normalności. Nic więcej. Nie chciałeś bogactwa, nie chciałeś żadnych wyjątkowych zdolności, sławy. Nie. Chciałeś być tylko zwykłym chłopcem. Jednym z tych, których się mija na korytarzu i po chwili zapomina, że się go widziało.

Ale ty nie byłeś normalny. _Nie mogłeś być._

W Hogwarcie wszyscy na ciebie patrzyli. Byłeś sławny, wyjątkowy. Szeptano o tobie, nieważne czy byłeś w pobliżu czy nie. Raz cię wielbiono, raz nienawidzono. Ale zawsze podążały za tobą spojrzenia wszystkich. Nienawidziłeś tego. Chciałeś być normalny. Normalni ludzie nie są obserwowani na każdym kroku przez całe otoczenie. _Prawda?_

Udało ci się zdobyć namiastkę normalności. Tak wtedy sądziłeś. Miałeś dwoje przyjaciół. Ale czas przekonał cię, że i oni byli dalecy od normalności. Kujonka, najlepsza uczennica szkoły i rudzielec z wielodzietnej rodziny. Kochałeś ich jakby byli twoim rodzeństwem, ale mimo to wiedziałeś, że nie zachowujecie się tak jak troje dzieciaków powinno. A wszystko przez to, że byłeś _dziwadłem_.

Lecz w końcu ci się udało. Sam nie do końca wiedziałeś jak to się stało, ale twoje największe marzenie spełniło się. Wiele straciłeś, ale wiedziałeś, że to było to czego pragnąłeś. Twoje dni mogły być nudne i wydawać się takie same dla kogoś obcego, ale właśnie one cieszyły cię znacznie bardziej niż te wypełnione wszystkimi przygodami i niebezpieczeństwami jakie dotychczas cię spotykały.

Rozpoczyna się kolejny spokojny dzień. Siadasz przy stole. Uśmiechasz się pod nosem. Nikt nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi, kiedy bierzesz tosta i powoli go jesz. Możesz rozkoszować się posiłkiem i nikt nie będzie ci przeszkadzał. Oni wiedzą, że nie życzysz sobie ich towarzystwa i to szanują. Zajmują się sobą i w sumie to nawet nie wiesz, czy cię zauważyli. Czasem ktoś ma książki na stole, ale nikt nie czyta ani nie pisze prac domowych. Celebrujecie posiłek. Wspólnie, lecz osobno. Czasem w grupkach, czasem w całkowitej samotności, ale wciąż wszyscy razem. Jako uczniowie _jednego_ domu.

Krzywisz się, kiedy słyszysz krzyki z sąsiedniego stołu. _Gryfoni_ , myślisz i prychasz. Nie wiesz jak wytrzymałeś tyle lat w tym chaosie. Teraz wydaje ci się to niemożliwe. Nie wiesz jak mógłbyś wrócić do odrabiania prac domowych przy śniadaniu. Albo na kolanie przed salą. Teraz spokój porannego posiłku jest dla ciebie jak tlen.

Kończysz jeść i sięgasz po gazetę leżącą przy twoim talerzu. To twój kolejny nawyk. Czytasz wiadomości. Nieważne jak zakłamane są - chcesz wiedzieć jak najwięcej. Sam wyciągniesz stosowne wnioski. Już nikt nie będzie ci mówił jak masz postrzegać świat.

Twój wzrok kieruje się w jedno miejsce. Trzy siedzenia wciąż są wolne i dobrze wiesz co to oznacza. Niedługo troje Gryfonów przyjdzie na śniadanie a wraz z nimi sala zapełni się szeptami. Zejście na śniadanie chłopca, Który przeżył nigdy nie pozostało niezauważone.

\- Nazet? - czyjś głos zakłóca twoje myśli, skupione na artykule o nieudanej akcji Aurorów w okolicach Aberdeen. Zamykasz gazetę i składasz ją w pół. Wszyscy, którzy mogliby cię zaczepić wiedzą, że nie powinno ci się przerywać czytania wiadomości. Odwracasz się więc, aby posłać do diabła natręta i napotykasz spokojny wzrok niepozornej Puchonki. Jeśli dobrze kojarzysz, jest to prefekt naczelna.

\- Tak?

\- Słyszałam o wczorajszym zajściu - wyjawiła nie ukrywając irytacji. W myślach przewracasz oczami. Uważasz, że słusznie ukarałeś ucznia miesięcznym szlabanem. - Następnym razem chcę, abyś takie rzeczy zgłaszał do opiekuna domu.

Kiwnąłeś głową dobrze wiedząc, że tego nie zrobisz. Nauczyciele byli zbyt pobłażliwi, zwłaszcza dla najmłodszych. Twoje doświadczenia tylko to potwierdzały.

\- Masz mi to obiecać.

Pani-uparta-prefekt odkryła twoje myśli. Zmierzyłeś ją wzrokiem. Byłeś ciekaw jak dostała się do swojego domu. Była odważna i sprytna. Potrafiła przedstawić swoje zdanie i uparcie się go trzymać. Twoim zdaniem należała też do tych odrobinę despotycznych. I niewątpliwie głośnych, skrzywiłeś się w myślach przypominając sobie wasze pierwsze spotkanie.

Widać tiara nie tylko dla ciebie zrobiła _wyjątek_ i uległa prośbie.

\- Będę zgłaszał do nauczyciela, który wiem, że wyciągnie stosowne konsekwencje.

Przyjrzała ci się uważnie i po chwili skinęła głową. Była dziś w wyjątkowo ugodowym nastroju. _Chwała Merlinowi._

\- Niech będzie.

Obserwowałeś jej odejście z westchnieniem. Bycie prefektem dawało ci wiele więcej swobody, ale wiązały się z tym też pewne obowiązki. Niekoniecznie były one przyjemne. Ale nie było niczego za darmo. Mogłeś wypełniać parę zadań za dostęp do łazienki prefektów. To był luksus, z którego nie chciałeś rezygnować.

Podniosłeś się z miejsca zabierając swoją torbę i gazetę. Musiałeś wyjść szybciej, aby zdążyć na starożytne runy. Były to twoje ulubione zajęcia, zaraz po obronie przed czarną magią. Mimo całego chaosu, który przewrócił twoje życie do góry nogami, pewne rzeczy pozostały niezmienne.

\- Sorka - dostałeś czyimś łokciem w pierś. Spojrzałeś w tamtą stronę. Rude włosy były niczym neon w bezksiężycową noc. Poznałeś i jego, i tych, z którymi był. Wypuściłeś wolno powietrze patrząc w piegowatą, dobrze ci znaną twarz.

\- Uważaj trochę - powiedziałeś szybko i oddaliłeś się poza zasięg niebieskich oczu. Unikałeś spotkania z nim odkąd tylko to wszystko się stało. Obserwowałeś go, ale nie zbliżałeś się. A teraz stało się to tak znienacka.

Nie byłeś na to gotowy. W żadnym wypadku.

Oparłeś się o ścianę czując jak twoje nogi drżą, jakbyś obiegł cały teren Hogwartu. I to kilkukrotnie.

 _Spotkanie Harry'ego Pottera to dla mnie zbyt wiele_ , pomyślałeś osuwając się na ziemię.

 _Zwłaszcza, że to ja jestem Harrym Jamesem Potterem._


End file.
